


Nothing but love for you

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise and Rosie  connect more and Annalise connects with her mother





	Nothing but love for you

“Mija he’s handsome”Daisie told her daughter 

“He has a girlfriend mom”Annalise whined 

“I’m just saying you two would make a cute couple”Daisie shrugged 

Annalise blushed in embarrassment “Oh god”

“Chocolate delight is exactly what you need in your life”Daisie says to her daughter 

“Yeah I’m going to just pretend like you didn’t just say that”Annalise remarked

“You and captain are going to dinner aren’t you?”Annalise asks her mother 

“How did you know?”Daisie asked her 

“Something in the air”Annalise gave her a playful wink 

“Hello ladies”Beaumont interrupted the discussion 

“Hola Guapo”Daisie gave a motherly hug to Beaumont kissing him on both cheeks

“Hello Mrs.Villa”Beaumont replied 

“And what about me?”Annalise asked him 

Beaumont laughed “Annalise you know I’ve got nothing but love for you”

“Always so damn cheerful”Annalise states

“Positive thoughts and positive attitude that’s how I roll”Beaumont said 

“You owe me a drink Rosie”Annalise says to him 

“Mike was okay but nothing compares to Rosie Mija Rosie is a man”Daisie said to her 

“Mom stop you’re doing too much”Annalise complains 

“She’s so sweet thank you Mrs.Villa “Beaumont tells his friend


End file.
